paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Prison Nightmare
Prison Nightmare is a Halloween-themed one-day heist that takes in an abandoned prison complex. Objectives #Enter the prison #Spin the wheel #Take the keycard ##Repeat above until escape #Secure loot (optional) Walkthrough Enter the prison and locate the wheel. Upon using it defend it, and survive. Use the keycard to enter the prison. Note this will open 2 additional doors outside with quicker access to new wheels so players might want to split up leaving one player to use the keycard. Once inside locate the new wheel and use it, surviving the random event. This will grant you another keycard. Use this to either escape, or to use the lootswitch at the bottom of the prison complex. The text to the right of it will tell the loot of the day, and a large timer at the top will tell you your remaining time. Using this switch will generate several bags and opens a hatch to drop them into. If not done before the time runs out, the loot will evaporate. You can repeat this as often as you want. Upon escaping locate the ziplines near the starting location to get onto the train. You'll need C4 to blow up a door, which Bain will drop shortly after finding the door. Afterwards you need to pass through a large open area with snipers hidden in fog (look at the lasers) and several heavy loot items tempting you. If you desire, you can secure these by taking them on your back to the escape zone. As soon as everyone enters the escape zone, the mission will end. The Wheel of Misfortune Upon using the wheel of misfortune, a drill will take a short time spin the wheel. During this time 2 random events will be chosen, after which you will need to survive 60 seconds with these effects in place to get a keycard as reward, needed to enter the prison, escape or get additional cloaker loot. The random events are; *Spin: ??? *Drills: The Necrocloaker will unleash two drills at a location near the wheel, damaging heisters and bypassing skills like Swan Song *Snipers: Several snipers will spawn (x2) during the 60 second duration *Dozer: Dozers will spawn, with a possibility for a Headless Titandozer to appear *Key: ??? *???: Random other event *Smoke: Entire wheel area will be covered in smoke, making it very hard to see *Flames: Section of the room will be set on fire, entering the flames will deal damage If a law enforcer successfully interacts with the wheel while it's counting down, it will jam and will require a manual fix followed by a 20-second reset period before it will resume. Notes *Do not get greedy at the escape point and try to go for the heavy loot there on higher difficulties due to their great speed impedance. Lugging them around to the escape point will often mean being pelted by nearby snipers and other enforcers. **There are more baggable loot around the area than there are players to carry them, so again, do not get greedy and bag everything you see, for you won't be able to haul all of them to the escape zone. *Until the player(s) have spun the wheel, no law enforcement unit will spawn. Strategies Achievements Mayhem+ Changes Trivia *Moving towards the escape zone a heavenly sound will play. *This is the first heist with bright neon green lootbags, which are time-limited before being destroyed. *The giant cloaker this heist revolves around appeared before in Lab Rats. *This is the second heist in the game where the soundtrack in not made by Simon Viklund, the first being The Alesso Heist. *This is the first heist which isn't briefed by a contractor nor Bain, taking into account Hoxton became an unofficial contractor with the Safe House release. Gallery Halloween Event 2016.jpg|The prison's exterior. ween-screen2.jpg|The Necrocloaker wielding his dark magic. ween-screen3.jpg|Wolf and Jiro battling the FBI as the Necrocloaker overlooks in the distance. ween-screen5.jpg|Chains, Hoxton and Wolf holding the fort. ween-screen6.jpg|Wolf and Chains fending off the police and FBI in the prison courtyard. ween-screen7.jpg|Chains and Wolf defending the cell block. ween-screen4.jpg|Dallas near the Wheel of Misfortune in the basketball court. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists